the_infinite_worlds_compendiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohru
Classification: Void World The parallel Earth of Tohru is a Void World that has become the most recent addition to the Dragon Parallels line of Void Worlds. A Venusian Earth The divergent formation of the solar system of Tohru has caused this version of Earth to develop into a planet more like that of Venus of our Homeline solar system. Heavy in carbon, Tohru’s Earth is covered by a dense atmosphere composed of roughly 98% carbon dioxide and has an atmospheric pressure at the surface roughly 90 times greater than that of Homeline Earth (equivalent to the pressure at roughly 3,000 ft. of depth in one of Homeline’s oceans). The upper atmosphere contains compounds including sulfuric acid and concentrations of iron-based dust, which gives Tohru’s Earth its distinctive appearance when seen from space: a swampy, acrid yellow with intermittent tinges and swirls of red and reddish orange. In addition to its unbreathable and caustic composition, the Greenhouse Effect created by the dense atmosphere in Tohru makes the planet uninhabitable for biological life, driving surface-temperatures to an average of 650 degrees Fahrenheit. The planet’s geological formation has made the surface a harsh, rocky desertscape. Geothermal activity is present and several active volcanoes on the planet’s surface have been observed. The Alternate Solar System of the Tohru The divergent solar system in the Tohru parallel may hint at how this much more Venus-like version of Earth was formed. Tohru’s terrestrial planets number three as opposed to the four of our solar system. This universe’s equivalent of Mars and especially Mercury are much larger compared to our own, implying that during the formation of this version of the solar system much of the stellar material that formed Venus in our universe helped form Mercury here. Likewise, much of the material that would have formed Earth instead coalesced into what became Mars. The remaining reduced mass between Mars and Mercury apparently then merged to form one planet rather than two, forming this carbon and sulfur-rich version of Earth that resulted in a composition similar to Venus. The gas giants of Tohru’s solar system also show irregularities. Jupiter and Saturn are reduced in mass, while Neptune has an excess of it, and Uranus appears relatively unchanged. Saturn is missing its characteristic rings, and Jupiter has only four of its sixteen moons. The colors generated by the atmospheres of each planet when seen from space is also different, potentially indicating differences in chemical compositions. This evidence may indicate a long, complicated and difficult-to-predict series of changes between the formation of this solar system and our Homeline solar system in the primordial formative era of this universe. Kanna One of the few elements of Tohru’s version of our solar system that is familiar to denizens of Homeline is the presence of Earth’s Moon. It’s appearance is largely unaltered from that of Homeline, holding a similar shape, size, orbital distance, orbital speed and chemical composition. Retaining the familiar reflective qualities of Homeline’s Moon, the Tohru equivalent of the Moon actually receives more surface light due to the increased reflectivity of the thick atmosphere of Tohru. This causes the Moon of Tohru to glow significantly whiter in color and brighter in luminosity than Homeline’s Moon. Under the decision of the scientist that first discovered and named the Tohru parallel, this parallel version of the Moon has been named “Kanna” to distinguish it from the version of the Moon in Homeline and other parallels where the Earth’s Moon exists. Category:Parallel Articles Category:Void Worlds Category:Atmospherically Different Parallels Category:Chemically Different Parallels Category:Prehistoric POD's Category:Parallels without Human Life Category:Parallels without Organic Life Category:Geologically Different Parallels